Mind Warped
by Deadknuat
Summary: A normal kid in normal military school. Or so Hunter Terrand thought. He is special. How special most don't know. When he finally realizes his power, so does everyone else. And as he figured out before, no one is your friend in this world. Can he survive?


**Hey there, viewers. I'm Deadknuat and I have a new story for you all. After being suspended from my church's drama group for blowing up on a leader of the group basically telling them that I didn't need them and didn't need the group. I guess I brought it on myself. Oh well. It's in the past and now all I can do is push forward to make sure that I either get back in or quit entirely. Well, I now have a story about some people with extraordinary powers. Here we go.**

I was about to lose it all. My girlfriend, my powers, everyone I loved, and even that crappy little Chevy I took for granted. All in a flurry of words uttered out of anger at a superior. Now that superior was going to be my downfall.

"Well, Hunter, I'm not suprised it came to this," she said. "I knew you would end up dead in the end. I just didn't know that I had the responsibility of taking you out myself."

With that she drove the dagger into my already pinned body. It peirced my chest easily and the blood flowed out quickly. I started to black out and thought about all the pain I had already experienced because of her. Why did she have to take EVERYTHING away from me? I didn't want to fight with her. Why did it have to come to this? I didn't try to get us expelled from the order. It was an accident. I destroyed everything I came into contact with. Well, all in all, it was worth it I feel. In the end, anyway.

I guess I should start from the beginning, when I first got my powers. Well, actually that would be at birth. I should start from when I finally got knowledge of my powers. That would be six months ago...

_-Six months earlier-_

"Hunter!" the teacher, Mr. Dallas, yelled at me.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"'Yeah' is not how you respond to me. You respond with 'Yes, sir'. Do you understand, Maggot?" He threatened me to bark back at him. Military school sucks and I hate it. I hate the fact that I don't have any parents and that they decided to leave me.

"Yes, sir," I confronted. I was drifting because I saw one of the girls outside doing her jumping jacks. Her breasts bouncing and jumping with her. Dallas decided he didn't want me to be off somewhere else when his 5 foot ass was teaching. If you could call it that. He didn't know any math, which was the class I was best in. I always had this knack for pulling answers out of nowhere without studying, which annoyed my teachers, all four of them, to no end.

"Good," he retorted. "I wouldn't want any mishaps with the female bunk members. I hope I don't hear about you messing up by doing the same stupid thing your parents did with you."

I don't quite remember what happened. I remember my hand moving instinctivly and my pencil ending up in his ear. After that, I was in the box.

The box is a, barely, 2 feet wide, 6 feet high, and 3 feet long. Just large enought to fit our recruits who misbehave and decide to do something as stupid as me. I deserved this. I probably broke his eardrum, or punctured it, and he will most likely need some surgery.

The irony was I could guess what he was thinking. I could almost imagine him saying, 'Wow, how did he throw that directly into it. This kid might have some problems, but he could be a Spec. Ops. Maybe, even a Seal.' It didn't do me any good now though. I was in the box. Two meals a day, one at breakfast, one at dinner, and solitary for another week. That makes three times I've been in the box this year, and it's only April.

Well, I guess it's going to be a while. With what room I could, I tugged on my black army pants . They were pure black with as many pockets as a pair of cargo pants. I tugged the stupid wedgie out of my ass crack. Damn military underwear. It always did this. Well, in another week I would be out. I guess I'll just have to wait until then. I drifted to sleep. My dreams aren't going to bother me tonight. I'll be dreaming in black.

**Well, I haven't gotten to the good part just yet. Looks like you'll just have to wait and read the next installment. Well, I'm signing off to the people of Earth and any alien species that happens to be reading this**


End file.
